zekiafandomcom-20200214-history
Zekian Laws of Galomoupeii
We the People of the Union of Democratic Republics of Zekia, in order to promote galomoupeii and friendship amongst all inhabitants of our nation and to respect them and promote humanity and kindness, do decree this document to be the Supreme Code of Zekia. 'Galomoupeii' Love your family, friends, enemies, and your fellow Zekians. Respect them and help them when they are in need. True galomoupeii is having high regard for people, helping people and being kind to them. Laws Protecting Human Life and Dignity All human beings are naturally entitled to life and should not, at any time or in any circumstance, be deprived of it. Murder ''' Murder is the intentional and voluntary act of inflicting death on a human being. It is a vicious crime against humanity. Section One: Intentional Infliction of Death on a Human Being Resulting from Malice If any inhabitant of this nation or any of its territories conspires beforehand, as a result of malice or hatred, to inflict death on another or kills another person for any reason and perpetrates any of the violent acts in order to inflict death: assault, torture, improper provision of a medicinal drug, illegal utilization of a firearm or weapon, utilization of a common object as a weapon, whether or not he or she actually inflicts death upon the victim or attempts to inflict death, he or she shall be confined in a prison for a period of 35 to 70 years; or if he or she has been proclaimed by a jury as a menace to society, he or she shall be confined in prison for life. Section Two: Capital Punishment Capital punishment, inflicting death on a person as a punishment for a crime, is a cruel and immoral punishment that shall not be inflicted on anyone. If any inhabitant, including an enforcer of the law, inflicts capital punishment on anyone, he or she shall be imprisoned for a period of five to ten years. Section Three: Euthanasia Euthanasia, the termination of a human life in order to relieve pain or suffering, shall be equivalent to murder; any doctor, medical professional, or citizen who performs euthanasia on any human being, whether it be voluntary, involuntary, or non-voluntary, shall receive the same punishment as one who inflicts death as a result of malice, hatred, or unjustifiable cause. '''Self Defense Persons in actual danger wield the right to defend themselves from murder, larceny, and assault. Assault Assault is the malicious use of force against a person, including such actions as: (a) shooting a person by use of a gun; (b) stabbing a person by use of a knife; © attacking a person by striking him or her with one's hands or another body part; or (d) use of a common or nonviolent object to inflict pain upon a person. Assault is a vicious and malicious act that is prohibited by law and shall result in incarceration for a period of at least ten years. Slavery Slavery is a crime against humanity and a selfish institution that shall be prohibited. No human being shall be enslaved for any reason, and no one may be purchased, sold, or traded. Prohibition of Lethal and Non-Medicinal Drugs The manufacture, distribution, selling, and purchase of non-medicinal drugs and extremely lethal drugs, including heroin, alcohol, tobacco, beer, and wine is prohibited. Category:Zekia Category:Category:Zekian Fundamental Law Category:Zekian Fundamental Law